Seifuku
by NataNegra
Summary: Shigeo tiene un pequeño problema con su uniforme. Afortunadamente, Teruki está ahí para ayudarle. (TeruxMob)
1. Para eso son los amigos

Esta historia es una continuación del capítulo _Solo Mission_ o Misión a Solas, que es cuando Reige y Mob se disfrazan como estudiantes para entrar a una preparatoria privada, solo para señoritas. En el anime estos eventos ocurren en el segundo episodio, pero en el manga suceden mucho después, en el tomo siete. Para que el fic tenga sentido, me he basado en esta última cronología, en la que Mob y Teruki ya se conocen y se entiende que son aliados.

I

Tras exorcizar al espíritu que atemorizaba a las alumnas de la escuela privada Azafrán, Shigeo Kageyama decidió que ya era hora de irse. Atravesó la entrada principal y salió a la calle, donde esperaba volver a reunirse con su maestro. Él, a diferencia suya, no había conseguido engañar a los guardias con su disfraz, y debió quedarse fuera mientras Mob se encargaba del trabajo.

Shigeo supuso que volverían a encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde se vieron por última vez. Sin embargo, tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, no vio a Reigen-san por ninguna parte _¿Lo habrán arrestado?,_ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y tenía sentido, después de todo era un adulto que había intentado entrar vistiendo de colegiala a una escuela femenina.

Pensó en averiguar el paradero de su maestro preguntándoles a los dos guardias de la reja frontal que le habían detenido, pero lo descartó en seguida por temor a ser descubierto como cómplice. En vez de eso, se le ocurrió que sería mejor, y mucho más sencillo, comunicarse personalmente con él desde su teléfono móvil. Estaba a punto de seleccionar su número en la lista de contactos cuando el dispositivo empezó a sonar con una alegre y ruidosa melodía. Al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta que se trataba de su jefe, ni más ni menos.

— ¿Maestro? —contestó al tiempo que se ponía en marcha.

La voz del autoproclamado psíquico lo saludó desde el otro lado de la línea. Éste no se fue con rodeos e inmediatamente le preguntó si había conseguido acabar con el trabajo. Mob contestó que sí y en pocas palabras le relató lo sucedido, luego se mostró preocupado y quiso saber si su jefe se encontraba bien después del incidente de esa tarde.

—Claro que estoy bien —le aseguró Reigen como si se tratara de algo obvio.

Según sus propias palabras, había conseguido escapar y ahora se encontraba de vuelta en la agencia, donde permanecería oculto por un rato hasta que se calmaran las cosas. Después se jactó de lo astuto que había sido al usarse a sí mismo como carnada, y de ese modo, crear una distracción que permitiese a Shigeo entrar a la academia sin levantar sospechas. Aunque esto no era particularmente difícil, considerando que al muchacho se le daba bastante bien pasar inadvertido.

—Escucha, Mob —continuó hablando, esta vez, con más seriedad—, lo has hecho muy bien. Tómate el resto del día libre. Te veo mañana.

Colgó antes de que Shigeo pudiera despedirse o siquiera darle las gracias, algo que en verdad le hubiera gustado hacer. Después de todo, su maestro lo acababa de felicitar y eso significaba mucho para él, tal vez incluso más que ser ovacionado por un montón de chicas, como había ocurrido ese día en el gimnasio de la escuela Azafrán.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y continuó andando tranquilamente mientras recordaba los eventos de esa misma tarde.

Después de haber salvado a las jugadoras del club de basquetbol femenino de la ira de un peligroso espíritu maléfico, Mob se vio rodeado por más de una veintena de chicas. Entre todas ellas le agradecieron y felicitaron por su ayuda, diciéndole lo genial que había estado al enfrentarse al fantasma, y haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas acerca de sus poderes.

Sobre todo, deseaban saber su nombre y a qué clase asistía, pero Mob apenas pudo hablar. Estaba pasmado. Jamás había recibido tanta atención en su vida y mucho menos viniendo de un grupo de alumnas de secundaria. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse un poco nervioso.

Cuando Mari y Chihiro, las dos estudiantes que le habían contratado, les dijeron a sus compañeras que se trataba de un varón, y que para poder entrar en la academia había tenido que disfrazarse de niña, éstas se mostraron sorprendidas y a la vez fascinadas. Nunca lo hubieran adivinado; según ellas, el uniforme y las trencitas le quedaban monísimos.

Shigeo sonrió al recordar lo amable que fueron con él, en vez de burlarse o decirle que se veía ridículo; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió a gusto consigo mismo. Sobre todo estaba feliz de haber logrado algo por sí solo, al llevar a cabo su misión sin la ayuda de su maestro. Finalmente, había demostrado ser alguien de fiar y eso le llenaba de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, por muy contento que estuviera, no podía olvidarse de las palabras pronunciadas por el espíritu exorcizado, aquel que, al final, había resultado ser el alma en pena de un estudiante.

—…luces exactamente como yo… —le había dicho éste, con voz de ultratumba—… el modo en que te pones nervioso con las chicas… llevas la vida de un perdedor, igual que yo en mi juventud… Dime, ¿estás viviendo cada día al máximo…?

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse por completo. Shigeo aún podía oírlas dentro de su cabeza, como si le persiguiesen desde el más allá.

—Cuando estaba vivo, él era como yo; sólo un tipo impopular —pensó en voz alta, preocupado, sin saber exactamente porqué.

A esa hora ya empezaba atardecer en ciudad Aliño. Mob, que se había desocupado antes del trabajo, se disponía regresar a casa cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente. Aún estaba disfrazado de colegiala. Definitivamente no podía volver vestido de esa manera ¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres? De seguro lo creerían más raro de lo que ya era, o peor aún, creerían que su hijo era un travestido. Por suerte, había dejado su uniforme de la secundaria en la agencia de Reigen. Tan sólo tenía que volver allá y recuperarlo.

—

Para cuando Mob finalmente llegó al edificio, la consulta ya había cerrado. En la puerta había un letrero que así lo indicaba. Mob golpeó de todas formas; quizás Reigen-san seguía dentro, en la oscuridad de su despacho, escondiéndose de las autoridades.

—Maestro, soy yo. Vine por mi uniforme —Esperó un rato, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó por segunda vez; el resultado fue el mismo— ¿Se habrá marchado antes de lo habitual?

Probó llamándolo desde su teléfono móvil, sin embargo, en vez de escuchar a su maestro, se oyó la típica grabación telefónica informando que el equipo se hallaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

Shigeo se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, todavía con el celular pegado a la oreja, sin la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación. Acaso debía resignarse y volver a casa vestido de esa manera, o bien podía usar su telekinesis para abrir el cerrojo y entrar por su uniforme. Ésta última, aunque no le gustase depender de sus poderes, parecía ser la única salida.

Indeciso, Mob estaba tan concentrado tratando de llegar a una resolución, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por detrás. Era Teruki Hanazawa, otro joven con poderes esper, y estudiante de la preparatoria Vinagre Negro; antiguo rival de Mob, podría decirse que ahora eran aliados luego de combatir juntos contra la peligrosa organización criminal Claw.

Hanazawa se hallaba por el vecindario cuando se le ocurrió hacer una visita sorpresa a su compañero. Eran las siete y media de la tarde, y supuso que a esa hora Kageyama-kun aún estaría trabajando en la agencia de Reigen, donde, según sabía, cerraban a las ocho. Más que una simple visita, Teruki tenía la intensión de acompañar a Shigeo de vuelta hasta su casa.

Caminaba por el estrecho corredor del segundo piso, en dirección a la consulta, cuando se fijó que había alguien más de pie frente a la puerta. Parecía ser una estudiante de preparatoria. Tenía el cabello negro y lo llevaba amarrado en dos trencitas. Aunque solo podía verle la espalda, reconoció su uniforme como el de la prestigiosa academia Azafrán para señoritas.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo alguien de allí en un lugar como este?_

—Disculpa, ¿piensas entrar? —se dirigió a ella sin saber ni darse cuenta que se trataba de Shigeo.

Éste, en cambio, reconoció su voz con solo escucharla; aunque hacerlo no evitó que se llevara un susto de la inesperada sorpresa.

 _¿Hanazawa-kun?, ¿qué hace él aquí?_ Mob echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, pero se volvió en seguida, sin saber qué hacer. Avergonzado, no se decidía a dar la cara vestido de esa manera. Teru, en cambio, iba vestido con su uniforme de la preparatoria Vinagre Negro.

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte —Teruki esperó a ver si se apartaba, pues se interponía entre él y la puerta, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba a punto de pedirle amablemente que lo dejara pasar, cuando se fijó en el cartel que colgaba del picaporte—. Oh, ya veo, con que está cerrado. Es una lástima, parece que hoy no es nuestro día de suerte.

Decepcionado, Teruki ya estaba por marcharse cuando oyó que lo llamaba por su apellido.

—Hanazawa-kun.

Al voltearse, vio que se trataba de aquella desconocida, quien finalmente había dejado de darle la espalda. Ahora se hallaban frente a frente, sin embargo, aún no podía verle el rostro por completo. Ella era un poco más baja que él, y ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, el flequillo le ocultaba gran parte de la cara.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Acaso nos conocemos —Teruki estaba intrigado. A su corta edad, había salido con muchas chicas distintas, pero no recordaba a ninguna que fuese de la academia Azafrán. Aun así, había algo en ella que le resultaba ligeramente conocido. Acaso se trataría de una antigua admiradora a la que habían transferido de escuela—. Dime, ¿quién eres?

Desconfiado, se aproximó para verla de cerca. Fue entonces cuando la misteriosa chica levantó el rostro y lo miró con aquellos inconfundibles ojos negros. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Teru se quedó completamente de piedra. Mob, por su parte, intentó actuar con naturalidad, pese a la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba.

—A-ah, Hanazawa-kun, me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

Teruki parpadeó confundido, una, dos, tres veces.

— ¿Eh? —Hasta que finalmente recobró el habla— ¿¡Eeeeeeeh!? ¿¡Kageyama-kun, eres tú!?

Perplejo, miró a Mob de pies a cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba atónito y, al mismo tiempo, impresionado. La expresión de asombro en su rostro no tardó en cambio a una más relajada y divertida.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor, sonriendo y observando cada detalle con gran interés— ¿Qué haces vestido con esa ropa?

Shigeo suspiró; él se había estado preguntado lo mismo toda la tarde.

—En realidad es una larga historia.

—Bien, no tengo prisa. Dime, ¿vas a tu casa? Puedes contármela en el camino.

Salieron del edificio y anduvieron juntos por las calles del distrito comercial. A esa hora el cielo ya estaba oscuro, y las luces de los locales iluminaban el ambiente.

Shigeo le contó lo sucedido mientras caminaban. Empezó explicándole el fallido plan de su maestro para entrar a la academia Azafrán, desde ir disfrazados como colegialas hasta tener que encargarse por sí solo del exorcismo, y terminó hablándole de su pequeño problema, al no haber podido cambiarse de uniforme.

—Ya veo, con que fue idea de tu maestro. Eso lo explica todo. Aun así, admiró tu dedicación. No cualquiera estaría dispuesto a usar una falda para cumplir con su trabajo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que no tuve otra opción.

Teruki no entendió a qué se refería exactamente. Acaso no podía negarse a algo que no deseaba o, tal vez, temía defraudar a su maestro si no cumplía con su deber.

—Al menos mañana es sábado —continuó, cambiando de tema— lo que significa que aún tienes todo el fin de semana para contactarte con Reigen-san y poder recuperar tu uniforme.

—Sí, había pensado lo mismo. Pero lo que más me preocupa en este momento es regresar a casa y que mis padres me vean así. Supongo que tendré que decirles la verdad.

Sus últimas palabras las dijo con resignación, como si aceptara su destino dócilmente.

Hanazawa se quedó un rato pensando en silencio. De haber estado en su lugar, lo más probable es que hubiese buscado la forma de usar sus poderes para salir de esa penosa situación. Sin embargo, Shigeo era distinto y prefería encarar sus problemas como un chico común y corriente, incluso si eso implicaba pasar por algo tan embarazoso. Cualquiera habría pensado que era una manera muy tonta de desaprovechar un don como el suyo, pero Teruki lo veía como algo digno de admiración. En vez de tomar el camino fácil, Mob elegía arreglárselas sin hacer trampa.

 _Aun así, desearía que hubiese una forma de ayudarle sin tener que usar mis poderes._ Pensó en toda clase de soluciones hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

—Kaqueyama-kun —dijo con alegría—, qué te parece si vienes conmigo a mi apartamento y te presto algo de ropa. De ese modo no tendrás ningún problema al llegar a tu casa.

Mob se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Hanazawa-kun, ¿hablas en serio?, ¿seguro no te molesta?

—Claro, no hay problemas. Para eso están los amigos —le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

Los ojos de Shigeo brillaron intensamente al escuchar esas palabras. A excepción de su hermano, jamás había tenido un solo amigo en toda su vida, y aunque ya hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la idea de llevar una vida solitaria, en lo más profundo de su ser, todavía albergaba la esperanza de que, algún día, alguien le ofreciera su amistad.

Y parece que ese día finalmente había llegado, solo que nunca imaginó que sería de parte de un chico tan popular como Hanazawa-kun.

 _Continuará…_


	2. En una cita

Les agradezco a todos su apoyo y lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto.

Algunas partes no las he revisado detenidamente y puede que no estén bien redactadas. De todas formas, he decidido no dilatar más la entrega de éste capítulo y publicarlo tal cual está. Más adelante, cuando tenga tiempo, trataré de arreglarlo. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen saber qué es lo que opinan.

II

Luego del amable ofrecimiento de Teruki de prestarle algo de ropa, Shigeo llamó a casa para avisar que estaba con un amigo y que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Se sintió extraño al decir esas palabras por primera vez en su vida. _Estoy con un amigo_. Por suerte, fue su padre quien contestó el teléfono y no hizo mayores preguntas. De haber sido su madre, tendría que haber dado muchas más explicaciones, empezando por aclarar quién era este nuevo amigo del que nunca antes habían oído una sola palabra.

Tras acabar la llamada, cerró su teléfono móvil y lo guardó devuelta en el bolsillo.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Teruki. Shigeo asintió con la cabeza—. Me alegro. Ven, vamos, no es mucho lo que hay que caminar, solo serán algunas cuadras.

En realidad, aquello no era del todo cierto. Aunque el trayecto no les tomaría más de veinte minutos a pie, Hanazawa había elegido la ruta más larga hasta su domicilio, en vez de una la mitad de corta, que era la que habitualmente usaba. De algún modo, quería que ese momento durara tanto como fuera posible, para estar más tiempo con Mob y disfrutar de su compañía.

Anduvieron tranquilamente, sin prisa. Shigeo tampoco estaba apurado por llegar a casa. Al igual que su compañero, se sentía a gusto charlando con él.

De los dos, Teruki era el que más hablaba, aunque no de manera excesiva. Procuraba mantener la fluidez de la conversación, sin forzarla demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, evitando que las pausas se alargaran en incómodos silencio. Hablaron sobre la escuela, los deberes, el club de fisicoculturismo, del trabajo en la agencia y, en general, de temas cotidianos.

Llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido cuando pasaron frente a una pastelería con las vitrinas repletas con toda clase de dulces, como biscochos y galletitas. Mob no se pudo resistir y se paró a mirar, con el rostro muy cerca de la ventana. No había comido nada en toda la tarde, y ver tal cantidad de comida le despertó el apetito.

Teruki también se detuvo, aunque, en vez de mirar los dulces en la vitrina, sólo pudo fijarse en Shigeo y en su disfraz de colegiala. A simple vista, lucía exactamente como alguien del sexo opuesto. Los cambios físicos de la pubertad aún no se habían manifestado del todo en él; su apariencia seguía siendo algo infantil y sus rasgos se confundían fácilmente con los de una chica.

— ¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó Hanazawa acercándose a él.

Mob apartó su rostro de la vitrina.

—Me gustaría, pero no creo que me alcance. Solo tengo 300 yenes —Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillo y sacó tres monedas, cada una de cien yenes.

Quiso decirle a Teruki que no se preocupara, que podía esperar hasta llegar a casa para comer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, éste ya había entrado al local y pedido dos muffins de arándanos con chispas de chocolate. Tras un par de minutos en la caja, volvió afuera y le ofreció uno.

—Lo siento, no lo dije con esa intensión —apenado, Mob creyó que había hecho algo incorrecto.

—Descuida, lo compré porque yo quise. Anda, tómalo. Es para ti.

Incapaz de rechazar su ofrecimiento, Shigeo aceptó y le dio las gracias. Luego continuaron caminando mientras cada uno disfrutaba su pastelillo. Estaban deliciosos, la masa era esponjosa y su sabor increíble, sin embargo, no era suficiente como para llenar un estómago vacío. Apenas habían andado un par de pasos cuando a Teruki se le ocurrió otra de sus brillantes ideas.

—Sabes —empezó tras acabarse su muffin—, conozco un lugar por aquí cerca donde se come bastante bien. Podríamos ir ahora, ¿qué te parece?—Antes de que Mob pudiera ponerle reparos por el asunto del dinero, Teru se le adelantó diciendo: —No te preocupes, la comida va por mi cuenta —y luego para hacerle sentir mejor, añadió: — Si quieres, la próxima vez, tú invitas.

Indeciso, Shigeo no estaba seguro qué responder. Primero la ropa, después el muffin y ahora esto. Tantas atenciones le hacían sentir un poco incómodo, como si se estuviera aprovechando de la generosidad de Teruki. Y aunque al principio pensó en reusarse, tampoco quería que creyese que no apreciaba lo que hacía por él, de modo que al final se decidió por lo último.

—Claro, suena bien —contestó con su más sincera sonrisa. Ya buscaría la forma de agradecérselo apropiadamente, o al menos, de devolverle el favor.

—Ah, qué alegría —suspiró Teruki— Por un instante pensé que ibas a rechazarme —Luego, con un gesto de su mano, señaló el camino—. Ven, es por aquí. No falta mucho.

Doblaron en la siguiente esquina, la cual los condujo hasta un pequeño barrio bohemio de restaurantes y cafés a ambos lados del camino. Era primera vez que Shigeo visitaba un lugar como ese. Con su maestro casi siempre iban a los mismos locales de comida barata, donde por unos pocos billetes podían servirse un buen tazón de _ramen_.

Teruki le estaba explicando en ese momento qué clase de platillos preparaban en el sitio al que iban, cuando de repente se quedó callado, con la mirada fija hacia delante.

— ¿He? ¿Sucede algo, Hanazawa-kun?

Mob siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta llegar a un grupo de tres chicas de preparatoria, que caminaban hacia ellos en sentido contrario. A juzgar por el estilo de sus uniformes, eran estudiantes de escuela pública. Estaban conversando alegremente entre si hasta que una de ellas, con el cabello castaño, se fijó en Teruki y avisó a las otras dos de manera muy poco disimulada.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Las conoces?

—Por desgracia, sí —respondió Teruki, sin ocultar su descontento—. Salí un par de veces con una de ellas, pero nunca fue nada serio. Las otras dos son sus amigas.

Shigeo no se esperaba una explicación como esa, aunque tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. Era natural que alguien con el atractivo de Hanazawa tuviese éxito con las chicas.

—No te preocupes —oyó que Teru le decía—, yo me encargaré de todo. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente.

Como ya le habían visto y no había modo de evitarlas, Teruki pensó en una forma de librarse de ellas lo antes posible, y necesitaría la ayuda de Mob para poder hacerlo. Cuando apenas quedaban un par de metros para encontrarse, una de las chicas se separó del grupo y corrió a abrazar a Teruki. Éste no la rechazó, pero tampoco se mostró muy afectuoso.

— ¡Teruki-kun! —Chilló, apretándole entre sus brazos e ignorando por completo la presencia de Mob— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? No sabes lo mucho te he extrañado. Y tú ¿me has echado de menos? ¿Por qué ya no me llamas ni contestas mis mensajes? Es que acaso ya no te gusto.

—No es eso, Sasaki-san, es sólo que he estado muy ocupado —mintió al tiempo que se la quitaba de encima.

—Ay, Teru-kun, tú sabes muy bien que puedes llamarme Mai-chan, ¿no es así, chicas?

—Claro, después de todo estuvieron saliendo juntos durante casi dos meses —la apoyó una de sus amigas.

—Además —dijo otra—, hacen una bonita pareja. Debe ser cosa del destino el que se hayan vuelto a encontrar aquí.

Sus comentarios no le hicieron ninguna gracia a Teruki, y menos en frente de Shigeo, sin embargo, lo disimuló bastante bien fingiendo simpatía y mostrando su lado más encantador. Sobre todo le molestaba saber que Sasaki seguía insinuándosele como si nada, a pesar de haberle dejado bien claro, en ese entonces, que no tenía intenciones de formar una relación seria con nadie.

—Y dime, ¿quién es tu nueva amiguita? —preguntó Sasaki, finalmente fijándose en Shigeo.

Se paró frente a él y lo examinó de arriba a abajo, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisita despectiva en el rostro.

Mob dio un paso atrás, intimidado por la actitud desafiante de la muchacha. Trató de sostener miradas con ella, pero acabó por desviar la suya al piso, nervioso y sin saber qué decir.

—Vaya, vaya —continuó Mai-chan, volviéndose a Teruki —, y yo que creía que no te gustaban las chicas demasiado tímidas. No me digas que accediste a salir con ella sólo por lástima.

—Qué va. Tú sabes que no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso —le aseguró con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

—A mí no me engañas —insistió ella—. Apuesto a que ya debes estar aburrido. Pero te propongo lo siguiente —se acercó a él y lo sujetó del brazo—. Ven con nosotras y acompáñanos al karaoke. Íbamos para allá antes de toparnos contigo. Anda, vamos, nos divertiremos en grande. Ah, y tu amiguita también puede venir, aunque ya se hace tarde y seguro debe volver a casa.

Las palabras de Mai-chan, junto a las risitas maliciosas de sus dos compañeras, hicieron sentir a Mob aún más incómodo que antes. Obviamente, y a causa de su disfraz, lo estaban confundiendo por una chica, y su presencia junto a Hanazawa parecía haber provocado una especie de malentendido.

Además, no estaba del todo seguro, pero algo le decía que, pese a ser invitado al karaoke, en realidad no era bienvenido ¿Y que había de Teruki? ¿Estaría en verdad cansado de su compañía? Si así era, no se lo reprochaba, ni se molestaría con él en el caso de que prefiriese irse con ellas. Teruki era un chico popular y divertido después de todo, a diferencia suya, que no lo era.

Miró a Hanazawa en ese momento rodeado por el grupo de amigas. Entre las tres no paraban de insistirle para que las acompañara al karaoke, con Mai-chan todavía sujetándole del brazo, tirando de él como una niña consentida. Shigeo esperó en silencio la inevitable separación; Teruki se despediría con una disculpa y a él no le quedaría más remedio que volver solo a casa.

Pero, sin importar cuanto insistieran ellas, Teruki no se apartó de su lugar.

—Lo lamento —les dijo—, pero no puedo acompañarlas.

Se liberó del agarre de Mai-chan y regresó junto a su amigo. Entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Shigeo, y tomándolo de la cintura, lo acercó a su lado. Mob levantó la vista del suelo y miró a Teruki con expresión interrogante, sorprendido por la inesperada cercanía física. Éste, sin embargo, fingió no darse cuenta.

Tal como esperaba el ex-líder de la escuela Vinagre Negro, su actuación no pasó inadvertida para ninguna de las tres, y menos para Mai-chan, quien al presenciar el modo en que abrazaba a otra chica, cambió su expresión, alegre y coqueta, por una mezcla de perplejidad e indignación en su rostro.

—Nos encantaría ir con ustedes —continuó Teruki—, pero estamos algo ocupados. Mi novia y yo tenemos una cita.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a Kageyama y dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa. Mob parpadeó aún más confundido que antes, con su rostro acalorado hasta las orejas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Novia? Acaso se refería a él.

Las amigas de Mai-chan se miraron entre sí y luego a su compañera, quien en ese momento se había cruzado de brazos. Disgustada, Sasaki no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu novia? ¡Ja! Debes estar bromeando ¿No se suponía que no estabas interesado en ese tipo de cosas?

—Sí, no lo estaba, pero eso fue antes de conocerla a ella y cambiar de parecer—explicó, con calma, estrechando a su amigo aún más contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —protestó ofendida—. No me digas que me has sustituido por alguien como ella. Puedo imaginar por qué que me cambiarías por una chica más bonita, pero no por alguien tan extraña. Me dijeron que habías cambiado, pero no creí que fuera cierto; ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Bien, vámonos chicas, esto ya se puso aburrido.

—Bien dicho, Mai-chan. No sabe lo que se pierde; te mereces a alguien mejor

—Sí, es cierto. Hay cientos de chicos que se morirían por salir contigo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿recuerdan a Riosuke-kun, del club de fútbol? El otro día me pidió que saliéramos. Le dije que lo pensaría; creo que ya es hora de que le preste algo de atención.

Y así, entre risas y bromas, como cambiando de tema en una conversación sin importancia, el trio de amigas siguió su camino, pasando de largo junto a la supuesta pareja de enamorados. Teruki miró hacia atrás y las vio alejarse hasta perderlas de vista entre los transeúntes. Una vez a solas, quitó su mano del costado de Shigeo.

—Ufh, eso estuvo cerca —suspiró aliviado al tiempo que reanudaban la marcha—. Por un momento pensé que Sasaki-san nos haría una escena de celos en plena vía pública. Reconozco que lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, no sé si debería sentirme agradecido o, en cierto modo, insultado.

Guardó silencio y esperó a ver si su compañero decía algo en relación a lo ocurrido, pero éste permaneció tan callado como siempre. Normalmente no habría advertido nada inusual en ello, ya que conocía a Mob y sabía que era un chico de pocas palabras. Sin embargo, en ese instante, por algún extraño motivo, tuvo la sensación de que había algo más tras su silenciosa actitud.

Como no estaba seguro qué podía ser o si acaso se lo estaba imaginando, intentó seguir como si nada, aunque con la precaución de cambiar de tema.

—El sitio al que vamos no queda muy lejos. Es en la siguiente calle, doblando a la derecha. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Ojalá sea de tu agrado.

Miró a Shigeo en espera de una respuesta, pero no hubo nada parecido. Ni un solo comentario o gesto que le indicase que estaba prestando atención. De hecho, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y el flequillo le cubría los ojos, lo que hacía que su estado de ánimo fuese aún más difícil de descifrar.

¿Estaría molesto por lo de recién?, se preguntó Teruki en ese instante. Lo más probable es que así fuese, de otro modo, ¿qué más podía ser? Quizás se había pasado de la raya al involucrarlo de esa manera, haciéndolo pasar por su novia sin antes consultárselo o pedirle su opinión. Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué era lo que le había motivado en primer lugar para decir algo semejante.

Apenado y sintiéndose como un completo idiota, estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas, cuando Mob se le adelantó.

—Hanazawa-kun —dijo, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Escuchar su voz de manera tan repentina hizo que a Teruki se le acelerara el pulso ¿Desde cuándo podía alguien hacerle sentir de esa manera?

— ¿S-si? ¿Sucede algo, Kageyama-kun?

Su compañero no respondió en seguida, y durante al menos cinco interminables segundos volvieron a caminar en incómodo silencio.

—No era necesario —repuso tras un momento de vacilación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres? —sabía exactamente a qué se refería ¿Qué ganaba con hacerse el desentendido?

Shigeo se detuvo en mitad de la vereda. Teruki paró junto a él.

—No era necesario que dijeras eso —Mob levantó el rostro y le miró a la cara, con ojos mansos y afligidos que hicieron que a Teruki se le partiera el corazón—. No hacía falta que inventaras una excusa como esa sólo para cumplir con tu palabra. Si lo que querías era ir con ellas, me lo hubieras dicho. Somos amigos y yo lo habría entendido, en serio que sí.

Si antes Hanazawa se había sentido culpable, ahora se sentía peor. Como era de imaginar, Mob había entendido todo al revés, asumiendo la responsabilidad de algo que no le correspondía.

—Eres muy amable —continuó—, y en verdad agradezco tu ayuda, pero no tenías por qué quedarte conmigo si no lo deseabas. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas obligado a hacerme este favor, ahora que somos amigos. Lamento si te he causado algún inconveniente al pedirte ropa prestada. Si te das prisa, quizás aún puedas alcanzarlas e ir al karaoke.

Mob desvió la mirada en la dirección por donde se habían marchado las tres chicas, aguardando el momento en que su amigo al fin se decidiera a hacer lo que en verdad quisiese, o al menos, lo que Shigeo creía que esto era. Sin embargo, en vez de una despedida, lo que oyó fue la enérgica risa de Teruki, y lo siguiente que supo fue que éste le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

— ¡Cielos, en verdad eres adorable! —Hanazawa lo estrechó junto a él, luego lo soltó y con su mano le despeinó el cabello juguetonamente—. Siempre pensando en los demás, ¿no, Kageyama-kun? Quién hubiera imaginado que podías llegar a ser tan lindo, incluso más que cualquier otra chica que yo conozca.

— ¿He? ¿Lindo? —repitió con sorpresa. De todos los adjetivos, ese era uno que no esperaba recibir de otro chico.

—En realidad, soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. Decir que eras mi novia quizás no era necesario, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para librarme de ellas.

— ¿Librarte de ellas? —Mob se sujetó el mentó con una mano, pensativo—. Ya veo, con qué era eso.

—No es que Mai-chan no me agrade, pero puede ser muy insistente, y un poco antipática con quienes no le simpatizan, y no nos habría dejado tranquilos hasta obtener lo que quisiera.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta no haber podido ir con ellas al karaoke?

—Ni en lo más mínimos. Si decidí quedarme contigo no fue por lástima ni porque me sintiera obligado. Además, yo mismo dije que te iba a ayudar y eso es lo que voy y _quiero_ a hacer. Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejara solo sabiendo que tienes un problema. Y aun si no tuviera que ayudarte, igual preferiría pasar mi tiempo a tu lado en este momento.

— ¿E-eh, en serio? —Tartamudeó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una suave sonrisa—. Vaya, eso es… no sé qué decir. Eres… eres muy amable.

Teruki también sonreía y podía sentir su rostro acalorarse. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, conmovido por Mob y su dulce forma de ser. Acaso había sido demasiado sincero.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Shigeo y, con el pulgar de la otra, apuntó en una dirección— Vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Menú para Dos

_Un saludo a todos los que se interesan por esta sencilla historia de amor. Escribir fics es divertido, y más todavía cuando otros lo leen._

 _Supuestamente, ésta iba a ser una historia de tres capítulos, un three-shot, siendo éste el último. Sin embargo, resultó un poco más larga de lo planeado, así que ahora serán cuatro capítulos, más un final alternativo (porque soy una indecisa de m*erda) Quizás haya uno que otro error en la redacción, especialmente hacia el final del texto, pero ya habrá tiempo para corregir detalles._

 _También quisiera aprovechar de aclarar que durante el fic me he referido a Teruki como exlíder, a falta de una mejor interpretación del término urabanchou, el título que tenía en su escuela antes de ser derrotado por Mob. No recuerdo si en el manga Teruki abandona su puesto de líder secreto, pero en esta historia al menos así ocurre y por eso me refiero a él como exlíder._

 _Por último, recuerden que este fics contiene dosis moderadas de fluff, así que es probable que haya una cantidad moderada de OoC ¡Que lo disfruten!_

III

Menú para Dos 

—Bien, ya llegamos —anunció el exlíder de la escuela Vinagre Negro, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de una cafetería.

Mob echó un vistazo al lugar. El establecimiento ocupaba la planta baja de un edificio de cuatro pisos. Afuera, en la vereda, había una terraza, con mesas y sillas al aire libre, rodeada por una jardinera con arbustos de flores rosadas, e iluminada por coloridas linternas de papel. En ese momento la mayoría de las mesas estaban siendo ocupadas.

—Ven, vayamos adentro —le indicó Teruki—, allí estaremos más cómodos —Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y la sostuvo para que Mob entrase primero—. Después de ti.

—Gracias —sonrió aunque un poco desconcertado.

Shigeo todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse a todas esas atenciones que su compañero dispensaba en él, aunque mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba de ellas.

Una vez dentro, en lo primero que Mob se fijó fue que el interior de la cafetería no estaba tan lleno como afuera, lo cual, por algún motivo, le reconfortó bastante. Los lugares bulliciosos y concurridos le ponían un poco nervioso. Al menos allí la mitad de las mesas estaban desocupadas, pudiéndose respirar una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad que afuera no había.

En ese momento, Shigeo se preguntaba dónde iban a sentarse cuando Teruki caminó frente a él, y con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que lo siguiera. Hanazawa lo condujo hasta una mesa apartada del resto, en un rincón suavemente iluminado, donde pudieran tener algo más de privacidad.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, uno frente al otro, y aguardaron a que les atendieran.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Teruki refiriéndose a la cafetería.

—Es un bonito lugar.

Shigeo echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. Había, al menos, media docena de mesas repartidas por el centro de la sala, mientras que a los costados, había sillones de aspecto muy cómodo, donde podías tomar tu café; y estanterías con libros a disposición de quien quisiera leerlos. Era un ambiente acogedor, que más que un negocio, se asemejaba a una casa.

Al poco rato se acercó una camarera, quien les dio la bienvenida. Era una muchacha joven, de unos veintitrés años, vestía un uniforme con delantal, usaba anteojos y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola. Reconoció a Teruki casi en seguida. Solía venir con cierta regularidad, al menos una vez al mes, y en cada ocasión recordaba haberle visto con una chica distinta. Se notaba que era todo un rompecorazones, y si algo había aprendido ella saliendo con chicos, era que con sujetos así más valía tener cuidado.

Después de entregarles a cada uno un menú, la camarera se retiró para darles tiempo de elegir, y con la promesa de volver en unos minutos a tomar su pedido. Antes de irse, no obstante, aprovechó de echar un pequeño vistazo a la chica que esta vez acompañaba al joven galán. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida y extrañada a la vez.

Tras marcharse, y mientras esperaba a que pasase el tiempo antes de tomarles el pedido, la camarera de anteojos se puso a limpiar mesas. Estaba sacando la vajilla sucia de una recién desocupada, cuando se le acercó otra camarera, de cabello negro, corto y adornado con un listón azul en la cabeza.

—Oye, Saori-chan —le dijo en voz baja— Qué no es ese el estudiante de preparatoria que siempre viene con una cita distinta.

—Así es, senpai, es él. Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Hanazawa Teruki y estudia en la preparatoria Vinagre Negro.

La camarera llamada Saori levantó su bandeja llena de platos sucios, y se dirigió al mesón donde preparaban el café y otras bebidas calientes, seguida muy de cerca por su compañera.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía, harán unos cuatro meses desde la última vez. Y se ha cortado el cabello ¿Senpai, qué crees que le haya sucedido?

—Ni idea, pero, ¿has visto a la chica que ha venido con él? O sea, no digo que no sea bonita, pero definitivamente no parece su tipo.

Con esto se refería a que no era la típica belleza de secundaria, con el potencial de ser modelo en una revista de ropa juvenil, con la que estaban acostumbradas a verle acompañado.

—Sí, senpai, también lo noté —Saori depositó la vajilla sucia en el fregadero, y luego se limpió las manos con su delantal.

— ¿Crees que haya perdido una apuesta o algo así? —inquirió la camarera del listón azul al tiempo que lanzaba miradas furtivas a la joven pareja.

—No lo sé. Si es así, no luce para nada molesto por haber perdido ¿Ya viste el modo en que le sonríe? Jamás le había visto tan contento con ninguna de sus otras amiguitas. Parece que en verdad le agrada. Quien sabe, quizás maduró y ya no es el muchacho engreído y superficial que pensábamos que era.

—Sí, puede ser, aunque, de todas formas, sigue siendo bastante extraño. Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes? Estate atenta por si descubres algo.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, ambas camareras regresaron a sus labores, llenas de curiosidad en un trabajo en el que nada interesante solía suceder.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Teruki y Shigeo, este último examinaba el menú, sin ser capaz de decidirse. Todo se oía delicioso en la descripción de cada platillo. La carta estaba ordenada en diferentes categorías, una dedicada a las tartas, otra a las copas de helado, una más para los sándwiches y bocadillos calientes, y la última para las bebidas.

Sin embargo, en todo el menú, la que más se destacaba era una página destinada completamente al café y todas sus posibles variantes, ya fuesen frías o calientes.

—Por favor, no te fijes en el precio. Puedes elegir lo que tú quieras —le aseguró Teruki con una sonrisa.

Shigeo levantó la vista del menú; en su rostro se notaba una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

—Precisamente ese es el problema —dijo—. Todo luce tan sabroso que resulta muy difícil decidirse.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Hanasawa se levantó de su silla, y sujetándola del respaldo, la acercó a la de Shigeo, de tal forma que quedaron sentados uno junto al otro.

En vez de usar su propio menú, el cual había dejado a propósito encima de la mesa, Teruki tomó prestado el de su amigo, y acercándose todavía más él, lo levantó para que ambos pudieran verlo. Ya fuese deliberada o inconscientemente, Teruki se valía de cualquier excusa para acortar la distancia que hubiese entre los dos.

—Ya que es tu primera vez, aquí, conmigo, te recomiendo que pruebes la tarta de fresas — _que va con tu personalidad, dulce y gentil,_ pensó de forma casi involuntaria, al tiempo que apuntaba con el índice el nombre de la tarta en el menú _—_. Y para beber —hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero—, no creo que te guste el café ¿o sí?

Mob negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría un vaso con leche.

 _Por su puesto,_ se dijo Teruki, sonriendo para sus adentros. No era difícil imaginar a alguien tan sencillo e inocente como Mob deleitándose con algo tan simple e inofensivo como la leche.

—Veamos, no ofrecen leche sola, pero ¿qué te parece leche con chocolate caliente?

—Sí, suena bien. Y la tarta igual.

—Entonces, está decidido. Una tarta de fresas y una taza de leche con chocolate.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Un capuchino doble y una rebanada de torta con licor y frutos secos.

Una vez listos, Teruki regresó su silla a su lugar y se sentó devuelta en ella. Aunque le hubiese gustado permanecer sentado junto a Shigeo toda la velada, sabía que comer así podía resultar un poco incómodo para su introvertido amigo, y que sentarse cara a cara resultaría más adecuado en esa ocasión.

Al poco rato de que Teruki volviera a su lugar, la camarera regresó a tomarles el pedido. Hanazawa le dio el de ambos, primero el de Mob y luego el suyo. Ella los anotó en una libreta y, tras asegurarse de que no quisiesen nada más, les retiró los menús y se marchó devuelta al mesón donde se preparaba el café.

Minutos antes, mientras los atendía, a Saori le sorprendió lo amable y educado que fue Teruki. Las otras veces que le había servido, recordaba a alguien muy distinto, a un adolescente con aires de superioridad, quien no daba las gracias ni pedía por favor, y que solía tratarla a ella y a las demás camareras como a individuos inferiores. Aquel no podía ser el mismo chico, ¿o sí?

Conforme pensaba en ello, se acordó de aquella vez cuando una camarera novata se había equivocado, y en vez de un café expreso, le sirvió un cortado. Como era de esperarse, Hanazawa, que en ese entonces llevaba el cabello más largo, llamó a la chica que le había atendido, y de manera muy poco gentil e innecesariamente cruel, le hizo saber su descontento.

— ¿Estás sorda o qué? —le dijo a la camarera de aquel entonces, con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro—. Te ordené un expreso, ¿qué acaso no entendiste?

Después de pedir disculpas, la camarera había intentado enmendar su error, y a los pocos minutos le trajo una taza nueva, con el café correcto, pero él continuó burlándose.

—En serio, ¿qué tan tonta tienes que ser como para equivocarte en algo tan simple? Ustedes las personas ordinarias no saben hacer nada bien.

En aquella ocasión, a Teruki también lo acompañaba una de sus novias de turno. Ésta era como todas las otras chicas que solía traer ahí; alta, guapa y, de seguro, muy popular. Al igual que Teruki, ella tampoco mostró compasión por la camarera, uniéndose a los crueles comentarios del adolescente con desdeñosas risitas de burla.

En cambio, la chica con la que estaba ahora, la de las trencitas, no parecía ser de ese tipo. Lo que hacía que Saori se preguntase con mayor insistencia ¿qué estaba haciendo alguien como ella con alguien como él? Acaso no sabía la clase de persona que era. Y él, ¿qué pretendía saliendo con una chica tan diferente a las demás?

Echó un vistazo en dirección a su mesa, y vio a los dos conversando alegremente entre ellos. Parecía que se llevaban bastante bien, cualquiera pensaría que eran buenos amigos. Y, tal vez, así era. Quien sabe, quizás su senpai estaba equivocada después de todo, y él en verdad había cambiado y se había convertido en una buena persona.

Mientras pensaba en esta posibilidad, Saori cortó una rebanada de tarta de fresa y la sirvió en un plato aparte. Luego, colocó éste sobre una bandeja, con el resto de las cosas, y sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió a la mesa del joven Hanazawa. Allí, le sirvió a cada uno su pedido. Ellos le dieron las gracias, pero antes de que se fuera, Teruki se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—Disculpa —la llamó con tono afable—, a mi amiga le hace falta un tenedor para su tarta.

— ¡Oh, cielos, lo lamentó mucho! —se disculpó la camarera, completamente avergonzada. Al parecer, por haber estado distraída pensando en otras cosas, se le había olvidado un cubierto.

—Descuida, no es tan grave —intentó tranquilizarla. Luego tomó su propio tenedor y se lo ofreció a Shigeo—. Ten, usa el mío por mientras.

Mob extendió su mano hacia el utensilio de metal, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro? No me importa esperar. Además, sería muy descortés de mi parte empezar a comer sin ti.

En ese momento, Saori, que se había quedado embobada viendo cómo interactuaban entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía allí, parada como una inútil.

— ¡En verdad lo lamento! —Volvió a disculparse, esta vez con una reverencia—. En seguida les traigo otro tenedor.

Saori se dirigió nuevamente al mesón donde se preparaba el café, sin dar crédito a su propia torpeza. Tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un segundo, pensó que el muchacho mostraría su verdadero yo y montaría en cólera, igual que aquella vez, pero no fue así. De hecho, fue bastante comprensivo, incluso para alguien que tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto.

A los pocos minutos, Shigeo y Teruki vieron regresar a la camarera con el tenedor que faltaba. Hanazawa recibió el utensilio y le dio las gracias.

—Por favor, si necesitan algo más, no duden en hacérmelo saber —avisó antes de marcharse.

Una vez a solas, empezaron a comer. Teruki levantó su taza y se la acercó a la boca. Sopló un par de veces, para enfriar el capuchino, antes de dar el primer sorbo. El aroma del café entró por sus fosas nasales y se asentó en su garganta, dejándole una agradable sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, muy parecida a aquella que le hacía sentir Mob.

Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de aroma tendría Shigeo ¿Olería tan bien como el café?

Mientras el exlíder disfrutaba de su capuchino, Mob bebió de su tazón con leche. Tan pronto dio el primer sorbo, el sabor a chocolate impregnó su paladar de una agradable dulzura.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal sabe? —Inquirió su compañero— ¿Te ha gustado? Si no, podemos pedirte otra cosa.

Pero Mob no pudo contestarle en ese momento, ya que, para asombro de Teruki, éste seguía bebiendo sin interrumpirse, levantando el tazón, poco a poco, a medida que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Hanazawa contempló atónito como su amigo se acababa hasta la última gota en tan solo un par de minutos.

— ¡Uaaah! ¡Delicioso! —Suspiró satisfecho, bajando el tazón, ahora vacío, para luego mostrárselo a su compañero— ¿Crees que puedas pedirme otro igual?

Teruki parpadeó como si acabara de salir de un trance hipnótico, y tan pronto entendió la pregunta, se apresuró a contestar con su mejor sonrisa:

— ¡Ah, claro que sí! Déjame, yo me encargo.

Llamó a la camarera y le ordeno otro tazón con leche chocolatada. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba servida sobre la mesa. Shigeo bebió un poco más, aunque esta vez con moderación.

—Veo que te encanta la leche —observó su compañero, cortando una tajada de su porción de torta y ensartándola con el tenedor.

—Es mi favorita. La bebo todos los días —admitió con sencillez, llevándose un bocado de tarta a la boca. Al hacerlo, se manchó con un poco de mermelada, cerca del labio.

—Aquí tienes, límpiate con esto —Teruki le entregó una servilleta de papel. Mob la aceptó y se limpió con ella— ¿Sabe bien? —preguntó refiriéndose a la tarta.

—Bastante —contestó con la boca llena—. Tu rebanada de pastel también luce deliciosa.

Como si hubiese pronunciado las palabras mágicas, a Teruki se le iluminó el rostro con una nueva expresión de entusiasmo.

— ¿Quieres probarla? Anda, saca un poco. Es una porción grande, así que no te preocupes y come cuanto quieras.

Acercó su plato a Shigeo, dejándolo a su alcance en mitad de la mesa. De haber podido, a Hanazawa le hubiese gustado ensartar un trocito con su tenedor y dárselo de comer en la boca. Eso habría sido muy romántico, pensó, si en verdad estuviesen en una cita. Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, lo más probable es que algo así sólo hubiese resultado extraño.

Shigeo miró la porción de torta con incertidumbre, luego levantó la vista y le preguntó si estaba seguro.

—Desde luego. Me gusta compartir mi comida con mis amigos.

—A-ah, ya veo —sonrió con timidez—. Bueno, en ese caso, tú también puedes comer del mío.

Mob levantó su plato y lo dejó en mitad de la mesa. No lo hizo por cortesía o porque se sintiera obligado a devolver el gesto, sino, más bien, porque había sido contagiado por aquella sencilla muestra de generosidad. Le recordaba un poco a como él y su hermano, Ritsu, solían a veces compartir la comida, tanto de pequeños como, ahora, que eran adolescentes.

A diferencia de Kageyama, Teruki aceptó su ofrecimiento sin vacilaciones.

—Algún día espero aprender a preparar algo así —comentó tras engullir un bocado de tarta—. Normalmente, son las chicas las que me obsequian dulces preparados por ellas, pero yo nunca he hecho lo mismo por nadie. Aunque, no creo que la repostería sea tan difícil. Quizás hasta pueda prepararte tu propio pastel de cumpleaños.

Mob no supo qué responder a eso, de modo que asintió con la cabeza y, con expresión pensativa, continuó comiendo. Él nunca había recibido un regalo de ese tipo de parte de una chica. Seguro debía sentirse bien el que alguien se tomara la molestia de prepararte algo con sus propias manos ¿Lograría ser, algún día, tan afortunado como Hanazawa-kun?

De pronto, como una respuesta a su propia pregunta, las palabras de aquel espíritu en el gimnasio de la academia Azafrán, volvieron a su mente.

… _el modo en que te pones nervioso con las chicas… llevas la vida de un perdedor, igual que yo en mi juventud… Dime, ¿estás viviendo cada día al máximo…?_

Si bien no estaba seguro qué había querido decir con eso, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su significado, como si detrás de cada palabra se ocultase una terrible verdad.

Miró el tazón con leche entre sus manos, pero ya no tenía apetito para seguir bebiendo.

 _Si tan solo… si tan sólo pudiera ser alguien más,… alguien diferente, cualquiera menos yo._ Pensó en Hanazawa, en su hermano Ritsu, incluso en el presidente Musashi y en otros chicos de su escuela, a quienes parecía irles mejor en la vida, y se preguntó por qué, en vez de ser alguien como ellos, le había tocado ser de la forma que era. _Sólo un tipo impopular…_

Mientras Mob se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Teruki era, una vez más, quien guiaba la conversación, pasando de la repostería a otros temas culinarios. Sin embargo, ya hacía un buen rato que Shigeo había dejado de prestarle atención, y sólo se limitaba a contestar de manera automática, sin entender realmente lo que su compañero le decía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Teruki se diera cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Por el modo en que Mob hablaba cada vez menos y la forma en que su mirada parecía extraviarse en mitad de la conversación, se notaba distraído, como si hubiese algo que le preocupara. Ni siquiera había vuelto a beber de su tazón con leche.

—Kageyama-kun —lo llamó una vez y eso bastó para traerlo devuelta a la realidad. Shigeo lo miró como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Ah? Oh, lo siento, no es nada.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Insistió con suavidad—, te noto distraído.

Shigeo bajó las manos de la mesa y las colocó sobre la falda, como si quisiese ocultar algo que le causara vergüenza.

—En serio, no es nada importante… Tan solo… tan solo me preguntaba si alguien se habrá dado cuenta de mi disfraz —mintió, aunque en parte era cierto—. Seguro debo verme ridículo.

Teruki se enderezó en su silla. Su expresión se tornó un poco más seria, pero no perdió la gentileza en el tono de su voz.

—En realidad, tu disfraz es bastante convincente —aseveró—. Lo suficiente fue como para haber engañado a Sasaki-san y a sus amigas hace un rato atrás. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que eras un chico, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ah, bueno, supongo que tienes razón —Mob se rascó la mejilla con el dedo. Ahora que se acordaba, también las estudiantes de la academia Azafrán habían creído que era una de ellas.

—Y quien sabe —continuó, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de la mano—, quizás, si no supiera que eres un chico, podría incluso haberme enamorado de ti por equivocación. No habría sido difícil, pues te vez muy lindo con esa apariencia de colegiala.

Hanazawa ya antes le había dicho lindo de camino a la cafetería, pero si en aquella ocasión a Mob no le causó nada excepto sorpresa, esta vez, sus palabras hicieron que se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Y es que, ¿qué otra reacción podía esperarse, luego de que su compañero insinuara que era tan lindo como para enamorarse de él? Era un halago difícil de aceptar.

— ¿A-ah sí? ¿En verdad crees eso? —Contestó Mob, sonrojado, encogiéndose en su silla—. Gracias. Eres, uhm, muy amable. Ya… ya me siento mejor.

—De nada. Me alegra oír eso.

Teruki le dedicó una sonrisa y Shigeo no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Éste simple gesto, por alguna razón, le hizo sentirse ya más tranquilo y volvió a beber de su leche con chocolate.

Poco a poco, Mob empezaba a entender por qué su amigo era tan popular con las del sexo opuesto. Además de ser alguien inteligente, carismático y atractivo, Teruki era todo un caballero. Así se había fijado desde que llegaron a comer al local. Esa manera que tenía de ser tan atento —sostenerle la puerta y dejar que entrara primero, ayudarle a decidir su pedido, cederle su tenedor y luego ofrecerle una servilleta para limpiarse, compartir su comida y, por último, saber qué decir para subirle el ánimo—, le hacían sentir a Mob como si fuera alguien especial.

Si él mismo hubiese sido una chica, pensó de manera hipotética y objetiva, no le cabía duda de que también caería rendido a sus encantos.

El resto de la velada, que abarcó al menos media hora más, transcurrió de manera muy agradable. Shigeo no volvió a distraerse con sus preocupaciones y se aseguró de participar más en la conversación, haciendo preguntas, contestando a las de su compañero, bromeando de vez en cuando y atreviéndose a opinar.

No fue difícil teniendo a Hanazawa como su interlocutor. Al contrario, cada vez le resultaba más fácil platicar con él. Teruki llenaba los espacios de silencio y le cedía la palabra en el momento oportuno; mostraba sincero interés en lo que decía, y escuchaba atentamente, aunque había ocasiones en que Mob no estaba seguro de esto, pues el exlíder se le quedaba mirando de un modo extraño, como si estuviese soñando despierto. Sin embargo, por mucho que creyera que estaba aburriendo a su amigo, éste parecía disfrutar genuinamente de la conversación.

Incluso hablaron sobre mangas, un tema que Shigeo no habría esperado tocar en presencia de Teruki. Así supo que también los leía, aunque no tantos como él. Éste le pidió que le recomendara algunos, y Mob prometió prestarle los mejores de su colección, la próxima vez que se vieran, o bien podían ir juntos a la librería a comprar nuevos tomos.

Conforme platicaban, comieron hasta que los platos y las tazas quedaron vacíos, y sus estómagos satisfechos.

Hanazawa pidió la cuenta a la camarera, y tal como habían acordado desde un principio, Teruki pagó por los dos, con propina incluida. Sacó su tarjeta de la billetera y la deslizó por el lector digital. Esto impresionó a Shigeo, quien teniendo la misma edad que Teru, solo manejaba efectivo, por lo general, monedas.

Tras pagar, se levantaron de sus asientos y dispusieron a retirarse.

De pie al lado de la entrada, Saori, la camarera de lentes, se despidió de ellos con una reverencia y les agradeció por su visita.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? —Le preguntó a Saori su compañera del listón azul, tan pronto la pareja de estudiantes salió por la puerta— ¿Descubriste algo sospechoso?

—No mucho —negó con la cabeza—. Parece que en verdad ha habido un cambio en él —y luego, con un suspiro, añadió: —. Supongo que así pasa cuando uno está enamorado.

— ¿Cambiar por amor? Creo que has estado viendo demasiados doramas últimamente. Pero, ¿en serio no hallaste nada extraño? —Saori volvió a negar con la cabeza— ¡Bah, qué desilusión! Y yo que esperaba algo más interesante, como que hubiese salido con la chica impopular del instituto sólo para ganar una apuesta. O algo por el estilo.

—Senpai, creo que es usted la que ha estado viendo demasiados doramas.

Ya afuera, en el frío de la noche, Teruki y Mob caminaron en dirección al domicilio del exlíder. Eran alrededor de las diez, y a esa hora, las calles estaban vacías. De vez en cuando, Shigeo podía sentir la mano de su compañero rozar la suya por accidente. Quizás iban demasiado cerca, y aunque trató de mantener la distancia, de alguna forma, siempre volvían a rozarse.

En tan sólo unos minutos, llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Hanazawa.

Subieron por el elevador hasta el último nivel. Durante el ascenso, Teruki empezó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso, pero lo disimuló bastante bien mostrándose relajado. Dentro del elevador, las caras interiores se hallaban revestidas con espejos, de modo podían verse reflejados a ellos mismos, uno al lado del otro, en un bucle infinito de copias. Mob pronto se sintió mareado.

Salieron de la cabina y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse en el apartamento número 802.

—Adelante, pasa —le invitó tras abrir la puerta.

Shigeo hizo como se le decía y entró primero. Teruki se quedó un rato mirándole desde la entrada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 _Continuará…_


	4. Primer Beso

_Y ahora, unas cuantas palabras de la autora antes de empezar el capítulo:_

 _¡ESCRIBIR FLUFF ES JODIDAMENTE DIFÍCIL! XD_

 _También, hay otras cosas que quisiera decirles, pero las agregaré más tarde. Por ahora, disfruten de la lectura._

IV

Primer Beso

En el recibidor, antes de entrar, cada uno se quitó los zapatos y se puso un par de cómodas pantuflas que allí había. Teruki encendió las luces y condujo a su invitado al interior de la estancia principal. Como la mayoría de los apartamentos modernos, esta habitación consistía en un único ambiente, compartido entre la cocina, el comedor y el cuarto de estar.

Mob ya antes había estado allí una primera vez. Fue el día en que debió enfrentarse contra aquel sujeto, Koyama. Tras quedar inconsciente, despertó en la alcoba de Teruki, quien se había tomado la molestia de cuidar de él hasta que recobrara el sentido. En aquella ocasión, también le había prestado algo de ropa, ya que su gakuran había quedado completamente estropeado.

Una vez dentro, Teruki dejó su maletín de la escuela sobre la mesa del comedor, se quitó el blazer del uniforme y lo colgó en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

—Dime, Kageyama-kun —le habló mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata— ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

— ¿Qué si tengo algo que hacer? —repitió, pensativo. Aparte de ir a su casa y ver televisión, estaba libre como siempre—. Ehm, no, no lo creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pensaba que podíamos pasar juntos un rato más —miró el reloj en la pared y luego a su compañero—. Son las diez, ¿qué te parece si te quedas aquí hasta las once? Sé que es un poco tarde, pero, de todas formas, mañana no tenemos escuela, y para que no te devuelvas solo, yo puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —volvió a repetir, como si no estuviera seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?… bueno, a menos que no puedas. Entiendo si estás cansado o si prefieres dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—No, no estoy cansado —respondió en seguida—. Puedo quedarme un rato más, si en verdad te agrada la idea.

Teruki le aseguró que sí y eso bastó para que Mob se decidiera por completo.

—Bien, en ese caso, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciésemos ahora? —le preguntó Shigeo a su anfitrión.

Con una mano en la barbilla, Hanazawa lo pensó un instante antes de responder con otra pregunta.

—Veamos… ¿te gustan los videojuegos?

Sí le gustaban, respondió. De hecho, él y Ritsu tenían su propia consola en casa, comprada de segunda mano, así como una vieja computadora de escritorio, que también usaban para jugar.

Del comedor se trasladaron al living, donde había, colgado en la pared, un televisor de pantalla plana tan grande como una mesa. Debajo de éste había un aparador con estanterías y sobre el cual se hallaban, no sólo una, sino dos videoconsolas. Mob reconoció ambas. Una era de las más nuevas y costosas que había en el mercado, mientras que la otra, más pequeña, se trataba de un modelo un par de años más antiguo. De hecho, era la misma consola que tenían Mob y su hermano Ritsu, sólo que mejor conservada.

Teruki decidió que, ya que ambos estaban familiarizados con el modelo antiguo, entonces usarían ese. Después, lo siguiente que hizo, fue mostrarle su numerosa colección de videojuegos, ordenados en las estanterías, y le dio a escoger el que quisiera. Algunos eran títulos que Mob ya conocía. Él y Ritsu acostumbraban juntar sus mesadas y arrendarlos en las tiendas de videojuegos. Pero otros, la gran mayoría, jamás los había jugado u oído hablar de ellos. Al final, escogió uno de sus favoritos, que era de aventuras con modalidad para dos jugadores.

Shigeo supuso que antes de jugar, su amigo lo llevaría hasta su habitación, a cambiarse el uniforme de colegiala por algo prestado de su guardarropa. Pero esto nunca sucedió. En cambio, fue invitado a tomar asiento en el sofá, mientras Teruki se ocupaba de conectar y encender la consola.

¿Lo habrá olvidado?, se preguntó Shigeo, arreglándose los pliegues de la falda; al sentarse, la tela se le había subido hasta casi llegar al muslo.

Tal vez, de haber sido un chico distinto, con otra personalidad y un carácter diferente, Mob no habría tenido problemas en recordarle a su compañero acerca de ese pequeño favor. Sin embargo, Mob seguía siendo quien era, un muchacho tímido con dificultades para decir lo que realmente pensaba. De modo que al final se quedó callado y prefirió esperar a que su amigo se lo ofreciera por sí solo. De todas formas, ya no se sentía tan ridículo vistiendo falda y usando extensiones en el cabello, no desde que Teruki le había asegurado que se veía lindo.

Con el disco ya inserto y corriendo dentro de la consola, Hanazawa sacó de la estantería un mando para cada uno y fue a reunirse con su amigo en el sofá.

Tras tomar asiento y entregarle uno de los controles a Shigeo, sus ojos se fijaron automáticamente en la manera en que éste se hallaba sentado. Tenía las piernas abiertas de un modo muy poco femenino, o mejor dicho, como las tendría cualquier muchacho al estar en esa posición; y la falda se le había recogido hasta más arriba de la rodilla, revelando la piel de sus muslos, pálidos y delgados. Mob no parecía ser consciente de ello, pero había algo en su apariencia que resultaba bastante atrayente, y el hecho de que lo ignorase no hacía más que acentuarlo.

—Este juego es uno de mis favoritos —comentó Mob mientras seleccionaban personajes.

—Sí, es bastante bueno —coincidió Teruki—. Debo haberlo completado al menos cuatro veces. Aunque es primera vez que lo juego con alguien más. Seguro que así es más divertido.

Con sus personajes ya seleccionados, dieron comienzo a una partida completamente nueva, desde la primera etapa. El tiempo se les pasó volando a medida que avanzaban niveles, enfrentándose a nuevos y poderosos enemigos y superando obstáculos cada vez más difíciles. De ese modo, transcurrió media hora sin que casi se dieran cuenta.

Tras llegar al quinto nivel y derrotar juntos a uno de los subjefes, decidieron hacer una pequeña pausa.

Teruki fue en busca de algo de comer, mientras su invitado aprovechaba de ir al baño.

Mob regresó a la sala a los pocos minutos. Al ir hacia el sofá, se fijó que a un lado de éste había un pequeño revistero. Se inclinó a echarle un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que solo contenía revistas de fitness, de aquellas para estar en buena forma física. Sacó una en cuya portada aparecía un hombre trotando con el torso desnudo, tomó asiento y empezó a hojearla.

Al cabo de un rato, Teruki volvió de la cocina portando una bandeja. En ésta llevaba un recipiente con galletitas y dos tazas con té verde.

Al verle llegar, Mob cerró la publicación.

—Descuida, puedes seguir viéndola si quieres —Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro que había entre el sofá y el televisor. Luego, regresó a su sitio, al lado izquierdo de Shigeo, sentándose, esta vez, un poco más cerca—. La edición que tienes ahí trae un artículo muy interesante acerca de cómo mejorar el rendimiento físico.

— ¿Te refieres al de la página quince? —Mob volvió a abrir la revista y buscó la página marcada con ese número—. Leí un poco mientras te esperaba. Algo así me sería muy útil en el club de acondicionamiento físico, especialmente cuando salimos a trotar.

Entre los dos continuaron viendo la revista y conversando de temas relacionados sobre el ejercicio físico, olvidándose por completo de jugar con la consola.

Teruki se acomodó en su asiento y se acercó a Mob un poco más, como si quisiera echar un mejor vistazo a la publicación. En seguida, y sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, dejó que su pierna "accidentalmente" tocara la de Shigeo. Al hacerlo, creyó que éste se incomodaría y trataría de alejarse de él, pero se quedó ahí donde estaba, sin dar señales de haberlo notado.

Tras dar vuelta a la página, Mob señaló la imagen de un hombre musculoso y mencionó algo acerca de que se parecía a un miembro del club de acondicionamiento físico. Teruki, sin embargo, apenas le prestó atención, ya que estaba más pendientes de sus piernas que de cualquier otra cosa. Mob volvía a tenerlas separadas, y una vez más, la falda se le había recogido hasta arriba.

Mientras observaba disimuladamente a su compañero, Hanazawa no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan completo sería su uniforme de colegiala y si acaso éste incluiría ropa interior acorde al resto del disfraz. Lo más probable era que no, ya que ni siquiera resultaba necesario; Shigeo podía estar usando calzoncillos debajo de esa falda y nadie notaría la diferencia. Por otro lado, bien podía existir una remota posibilidad de que, en vez de calzoncillos, fuesen unas bonitas bragas de colores, aunque aún no se le ocurría ninguna buena explicación que justificara algo como eso

Quien sabe, pensó distraídamente mientras fingía estar atento a la revista. Quizás, para el maestro de Mob, no sólo bastara con vestir un uniforme escolar femenino. Para hacerse pasar por una estudiante de preparatoria, también hacía falta moverse y sentirse como una, y qué mejor forma de conseguirlo que poniéndose en sus zapatos, o mejor dicho, en sus pantaletas.

Hanazawa estaba pensando en alguna otra explicación que sonara menos absurda, cuando se acordó del té y las galletitas servidos sobre la mesa, y de los cuales se había olvidado por completo. De inmediato, levantó una de las tazas y se la ofreció a Shigeo, disculpándose por no tener leche, pero prometiendo comprar para la próxima vez que viniera a visitarle.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal va el entrenamiento? —preguntó a su invitado, acercándole el recipiente con galletitas. Mob dejó la revista sobre la mesa y se sacó una de chocolate.

—A decir verdad, bastante difícil. Más de lo que hubiera imaginado —exhaló con pesadez, como si el simple hecho de hablar del tema lo agotara.

—bueno, eso es normal, considerando que nunca antes te habías entrenado. Tal vez te cueste al principio, pero estoy seguro de que irás mejorando con el tiempo.

Shigeo se tocó la barbilla con una mano y reflexionó al respecto.

—Mmm, sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo tras una breve pausa—. De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, me he dado cuenta de que soy capaz de hacer cinco flexiones de brazos consecutivas, antes de agotarme. Quizás no parezca mucho, pero, hace un par de meses, ni siquiera era capaz de hacer solo una. Quizás el esfuerzo sí valga la pena después de todo.

Escucharle hablar de esa manera, recobrando el entusiasmo, y todo gracias a sus palabras de apoyo, hizo sentir a Teruki como un verdadero amigo. Si bien cinco flexiones de brazos eran bastante pocas en comparación a las que él podía realizar, los empeños de Mob por volverse más fuerte, sin depender de sus increíbles habilidades psíquicas, no dejaba de ser impresionante.

—Así se habla, Kageyama-kun —lo felicitó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y apretando con firmeza—. Y es verdad lo que dices, tus esfuerzos definitivamente están dando resultado. Se nota con solo ver los músculos de tus piernas —Quitó la mano de su hombro y la bajó hasta su rodilla, en donde le dio unas afectuosas palmaditas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mis piernas? —levantó la extremidad que su compañero había tocado, y la examinó sin entender a qué se refería.

—Sí. Están más robustas y tonificadas de cuando te conocí —explicó, sujetando por debajo del tobillo la pierna que Mob tenía levantada y ayudándole a extenderla un poco más—. Gracias a tu dedicación y al ejercicio constante has conseguido fortalecer esta zona —dijo y palpó con su otra mano los músculos gemelos de la pantorrilla, por encima de la calceta del uniforme.

Mob se dejó tocar con toda confianza, como si se tratara de un inofensivo examen físico.

— ¿Tú crees eso? —preguntó— ¿En verdad crees que esté funcionando?

—Desde luego que sí. Como dije antes, se nota con solo verlo —le soltó la pierna y Mob volvió a apoyar en el piso—. Quién sabe, si sigues así, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano atraerás a muchas admiradoras.

Shigeo sonrió avergonzado, sin saber qué decir a excepción de un simple "gracias, eres muy amables".

Teruki le devolvió la sonrisa; luego, levantó su taza, sopló un par de veces y le dio un sorbo. Mob también levantó la suya, pero en vez de probar el té, se quedó observándolo, con la mirada perdida en su ondulante movimiento. Tras un instante de silenciosa contemplación, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a su compañero, quien en ese momento se comía otra galletita.

—Oye, Hanazawa-kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El exlíder terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de responderle.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Mob dejó su taza devuelta en la bandeja, sobre la mesita. Se enderezó en su asiento y miró a su anfitrión con seriedad.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Shigeo quería hacerle esa pregunta desde hacía un buen rato, desde que estaban en el café, e incluso antes de eso, cuando se toparon en la calle con aquel grupo de amigas. Ahora que estaban solos en su apartamento decidió hacérsela sin rodeos.

Teruki, por su parte, creyó que le consultaría algo relacionado con su conversación anterior, acerca del entrenamiento físico. Por eso, cuando escuchó la pregunta, ésta lo pilló completamente desprevenido, pero lo disimuló bastante bien mostrándose calmado, incluso, un poco indiferente. En realidad, se moría de ganas por saber el motivo que le había llevado a formularla.

— ¿Te refieres a un beso en la boca? —inquirió, cauteloso. Mob asintió con la cabeza; sus ojos llenos de expectación—. Pues sí, sí lo he hecho.

—Ah, me lo imaginaba ¿Eso quiere decir que has tenido novia?

—Bueno, no exactamente —aclaró—. Para empezar, yo no las llamaría novias. Salí con algunas chicas, y sí, nos besamos, pero nunca fue nada serio.

— ¿Nada serio? —Repitió, tratando de entender por qué alguien besaría a alguien para luego no convertirlo en algo más significativo—. Pero acaso ninguna de ellas te gustó lo suficiente como para pedirle que fuera tu novia. Quiero decir, por algo habrás querido besarlas…

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo indiscreto con ese tipo de preguntas y decidió detenerse.

—Oh, lo lamento, sé que no es asunto mío. Si quieres, podemos hablar de otra cosa.

—No, está bien. Supongo que es algo difícil de explicar, pero no me molesta hablarlo contigo.

Teruki se acomodó en su asiento y buscó una posición más confortable y relajada desde la cual seguir hablando.

—Me agradaban —prosiguió—, pero nunca estuve enamorado de ninguna de esas chicas, si a eso te refieres. Ni siquiera sé por qué salí con ellas. Supongo que sólo fue por diversión, pero no porque sintiera algo más profundo. Y estoy seguro de que ellas tampoco estaban enamoradas de mí; quizás sí se sentían atraídas, pero al igual que yo, solo buscaban divertirse.

Bebió de su taza un poco más y esperó a ver si su compañero tenía algo qué decir después de escuchar una explicación como esa. Había procurado ser honesto, pero sin entrar en detalles innecesarios. Su vida amorosa, si es que podía llamarla de esa manera, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso o quisiera alardear, al menos, no desde que había conocido a Mob.

—Quizás no era lo que esperabas oír —continuó diciendo—, pero te aseguro que todo eso ha quedado en el pasado. Ahora, la próxima vez que vaya a besar a alguien, quiero que sea con la persona indicada —Teruki devolvió su taza a la bandeja y escogió del recipiente de galletitas dos en forma de corazón; una se la convidó a su amigo— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Sorprendido, Shigeo casi deja caer su galleta al oírle hacer la misma pregunta. Realmente no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Y-yo? —se apuntó con el dedo, como si hubiese alguien más en la sala a quien dirigirse. Teruki respondió que sí, lo que hizo que Mob se sintiera aún más desconcertado—. No, nunca —admitió con timidez—. Jamás he besado a alguien, ni he salido con una chica, ni mucho menos he tenido novia.

Shigeo habría jurado que su falta de experiencia amorosa era algo evidente para todos los demás, por eso le desconcertaba un poco que alguien siquiera considerara preguntárselo. Y claro que era evidente. Hanazawa lo sabía muy bien, o al menos, era algo que había dado por sentado desde un principio. Si se lo preguntó, fue más que nada para estar completamente seguro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kageyama-kun?, ¿te preocupa mucho no tener novia?

Intranquilo, Teruki se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. De un momento a otro, la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, antes tranquila e invariable, se tornó reservada y melancólica, como si algo se apagara en él.

Mob guardó silencio un instante. Apartó sus ojos de los suyos y bajó la mirada a la galletita en forma de corazón que sostenía en una de sus manos. Su aspecto era delicioso, pero sentía que ya no podía disfrutarla como a las demás. Algo en la conversación había gatillado otra vez en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel espíritu maligno y el de sus siniestras palabras.

—En realidad, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa —Mob colocó la galletita de vuelta en el recipiente y se giró hacia él—. Sí te lo cuento, ¿prometes no burlarte?

—Jamás podría burlarme de ti —le dijo mirándole seriamente a los ojos. Ni en broma deseaba que le creyese capaz de algo semejante.

Su respuesta bastó para convencer a Shigeo, quien ya sabía, en realidad, que podía fiarse de él, y lo siguiente que hizo fue contarle acerca de su trabajo en la academia Azafrán.

Él ya antes le había explicado a Teruki, al principio de su encuentro con él, en qué había consistido su misión en ese lugar, y de porqué había ido vestido así. Pero hubo algunos detalles que no reveló, como el modo en que el fantasma asustaba a las estudiantes, espiándolas en los baños, hurtándoles sus pertenencias, como ropa interior, y haciéndola levitar en el aire.

—Se oye como un completo cretino —opinó Hanazawa, sin mucha simpatía.

Su compañero se mostró de acuerdo.

—Por lo que pude entender —continuó explicándole—, cuando estaba vivo, fue un estudiante impopular con las chicas. Desconozco las circunstancias de su muerte, pero percibí en él un profundo resentimiento. Se refirió a la academia como a "su paraíso", quizás, por tratarse de un lugar sólo para señoritas. Dijo que, estando muerto, finalmente había encontrado la felicidad.

—Eso es deprimente, incluso para un alma en pena. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver contigo? Acaso dijo algo más.

Shigeo sintió como si un nudo se formara en su garganta, seguido de una opresión en el pecho.

—Sí, hay algo más —confirmó, vacilante, y un poco arrepentido de haber tocado el tema—. Tras el exorcismo, le oí decir que yo era como él. No estoy seguro, pero supongo que se refería a que también soy alguien impopular, a quien le cuesta hablar con las chicas. Lo más probable es que haya muerto sin nunca besar a una, y eso hace que me pregunte si yo tendré un destino similar.

A Teruki no le gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Aunque aún no comprendía qué era lo que Mob estaba tratando de decirle, podía darse cuenta del malestar que a éste le causaba el solo tener que hablar de ello. Con el cuerpo encorvado, los hombros rígidos y los puños apretados sobre las rodillas, se notaba que era en serio cuando dijo que algo le preocupaba.

—No me refiero a morir joven ni nada de eso —aclaró Shigeo, tras una breve pausa—, sino más bien, a acabar mis días, ya sea mañana o en cincuenta años más, sin saber qué se siente que le guste a otra persona. Porque lo más probable es que así sea. Como no soy atractivo ni gracioso o siquiera interesante, dudo mucho que alguien se fije en mí.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Con una larga exhalación, dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y se miró los puños sobre los pliegues de la falda. Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió en seguida cuando sintió una inesperada sensación de calidez sobre uno de sus puños. Era la mano de Teru apoyada encima de la suya.

—Kageyama-kun —le llamó con gentileza.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con sus ojos azules, que le observaban de un modo extraño. No en un sentido negativo, sino todo lo contrario. Su expresión era acogedora y, de alguna manera, reconfortante. Mob no estaba seguro qué significaba, pero de haber sabido interpretar lo que decía, habría visto en su mirada todo el cariño y la devoción que Teruki sentía hacia él.

—Por favor, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, Kageyama-kun —volvió a pronunciar su nombre, esta vez, de manera más amorosa, como si tuviese un significado especial.

Con su mano aún arriba de la suya, Teruki empezó a acariciarle los nudillos con la yema del pulgar. Era una sensación agradable y un tanto desconocida para Shigeo; sentir el contacto de otra persona cuando no se estaba acostumbrado a recibirlo. Poco a poco, fue cediendo a las caricias y soltando sus puños hasta tener los dedos relajados y completamente extendidos.

—Sabes —le dijo, sin dejar de acariciarle el dorso de la mano—, el que todavía no hayas besado a nadie, no quiere decir que nunca lo harás. Ni tampoco el que te parezcas a alguien quiere decir que acabarás convirtiéndote en esa persona. Y, sobre todo, si nadie se ha fijado todavía en ti, no significa que haya algo de malo en tu forma de ser —Teru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió suavemente—. El atractivo y la popularidad, al igual que las habilidades psíquicas, no nos hacen mejores seres humanos. Tú mismo me lo enseñaste, ¿recuerdas? Así que no veo por qué no has de conocer a alguien, en el futuro, a quien le gustes tal como eres. Y aunque no lo encuentres, puedes estar tranquilo, ya que yo siempre estaré a tu lado. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Teruki cerró su mano alrededor de la suya y la apretó con firmeza, como queriendo transmitirle un poco más de tranquilidad antes de tener que soltársela.

—Hanazawa… kun… —suspiró Shigeo, mirándole con ojos mansos y apacibles, completamente cautivado por lo que acababa de escuchar, en especial, por aquellas últimas palabras.

De alguna forma, Teruki siempre sabía qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Y ahora que le había oído decir eso, Mob se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Si bien debía confiar un poco más en sí mismo, la idea de no gustarle a alguien ya no parecía ser tan aterradora. Mientras ellos dos siguiesen siendo amigos, eso era más que suficiente.

Mob sonrió y echó un vistazo a la mano que su compañero acababa de tocar. Luego, se dirigió a Teruki, quien le miraba con atención, como en espera de oírle decir algo. Shigeo no sabía exactamente qué podía ser. A diferencia de su amigo, nunca fue muy bueno comunicándose con los demás, y menos aún para expresar lo que sentía. Como en ese momento, que estaba agradecido de poder contar con Teruki y deseaba demostrarle su aprecio de la mejor manera posible; y ya que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas, lo hizo de la única forma que se le ocurrió.

Con calma, se giró en su asiento y miró a Teruki de frente. Éste último, creyendo que el primero quería decirle algo, se inclinó hacia delante para oírle mejor. Pero no era hablar lo que Shigeo tenía en mente, sino otra cosa muy distinta. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mob alzó los brazos y, sin titubear, lo rodeo por los hombros en un tierno apretón.

Sucedió de manera tan inesperada que a Teruki le llevó un instante entenderlo por completo. Cuando al fin lo comprendió, su asombro pasó a ser alegría y sus ojos brillaron llenos de felicidad. Sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, rodeó a Shigeo por la cintura y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, cuya temperatura, de pronto, parecía haber aumentado.

Como si se tratara de un sueño del que no quisiese despertar, Teruki cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la agradable cercanía física. Sin duda se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado. Desde aquella vez que fueron juntos a rescatar a su hermano Ritsu, y vio cómo Shigeo lo abrazaba tras reencontrarse con él, se estuvo preguntando qué se sentiría poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de un minuto o dos en completo silencio, Mob fue el primero en hablar.

—Hanazawa-kun —susurró su nombre junto a su oído, haciendo que Teruki se estremeciera por dentro. Hubo una pausa y luego una exhalación—. Gracias, Hanazawa-kun.

Fue lo único que dijo, pero bastó para hacer sonreír al exlíder, como si acabara de recibir el mayor de los elogios. Enternecido, volvió a estrechar a Mob fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Luego, se separó de él, aunque sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, y mientras se sonreían y miraban el uno al otro, Teruki no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, a pocos centímetros de los suyos, y en lo irresistible que estos le resultaban.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, y sintió cómo Shigeo se apartaba de su lado, Teruki, sin saber cómo o porqué, se dejó llevar por un inexplicable impulso. Antes de que pudiera pensar y darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sujetó a Mob del brazo y lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Mob lo miró confundido y preguntó si acaso ocurría algo malo, pero no hubo tiempo para dar explicaciones. Teruki lo rodeó otra vez por la cintura, y cerrando los ojos, le besó en la boca; lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la expresión de absoluta perplejidad en el rostro de su amigo.

Al sentir los labios húmedos de Hanazawa presionados contra los suyos, Mob abrió grande los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Al principio, no fue capaz de hacer nada; no se movió ni intentó sacárselo de encima Estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, y aun si hubiese querido hacer algo, no habría sido fácil, ya que Teruki lo sujetaba con bastante fuerza. Incluso su mente había quedado en blanco y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en el empalagoso sabor a galletas que su compañero tenía en la boca.

Tras la conmoción inicial, no pasó mucho antes de que Shigeo, finalmente, despertara de su asombro y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Asustado, apretó los ojos, y echándose hacia atrás, empujó con las manos a su compañero una y otra vez, desesperadamente. Pero no hubo caso. Por más que insistió, Teruki no lo dejaba ir a ninguna parte. Lo único que pudo hacer fue separar sus labios por un segundo, y tomar algo de aire, antes de que Hanazawa volviera a unirlos con otro beso.

Entre gemidos de protesta y con la respiración entrecortada, Mob continuó forcejeando hasta que, de un violento empujón, logró quitárselo de encima y enviarlo de vuelta a su lado del sofá. Si bien no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, el pánico hizo que lo empujara con más fuerza de la que hacía falta. Teruki resbaló por el borde del asiento y fue a caer al piso de manera bastante estrepitosa.

— ¡Ah, lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preocupado, Mob saltó del sofá y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, quien se sobaba la cadera tras habérsela golpeado contra el suelo.

—Sí, no te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarlo, disimulando el dolor con una sonrisa—, supongo que me lo tenía merecido.

Shigeo escuchó su comentario, pero prefirió no decir nada. En vez de eso, le tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Teruki se lo agradeció, aunque le inquietaba un poco su silencio.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó, una vez erguido, acercándose a Shigeo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Despacio, Mob dio un paso atrás, procurando mantener cierta distancia.

—Yo… no lo sé, no estoy seguro —dijo mirando fugazmente a un lado y al otro, como si buscara una salida a esa extraña situación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Insistió con cautela—, ¿no estuvo tan mal o sí? —Teruki volvió a acercarse, esta vez, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Shigeo dio un respingo y se le aceleró el corazón. Por un momento, creyó iba a darle otro beso, pero no fue así. Teruki, que parecía haberse fijado en su reacción, retiró la mano casi enseguida, se rascó la cabeza y sonrió inocentemente.

—Hace tiempo que no he besado a nadie, así que tal vez haya perdido algo de práctica —trató de explicar, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué clase de excusa era esa—. Seguro fue un beso terrible.

— ¿Eh? Oh no, bueno, sí, quiero decir… es sólo que… definitivamente, no me lo esperaba.

Shigeo estaba atónito. Así que de eso se trataba, ¿de un beso de práctica? ¿Es por eso que le había besado? ¿Para practicar?

—Oye, Kageyama-kun… —tragó saliva para humedecer la garganta, que de pronto sentía seca, pero fue incapaz de seguir hablando. Deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa poder aclarar lo ocurrido, pero, por primera vez en su vida, no halló las palabras adecuadas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un instante hasta que la ruidosa melodía de un celular sonó en la habitación. Era el teléfono móvil de Shigeo, vibrando en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. Tras sacarlo de allí, Shigeo leyó en la pantalla el nombre del contacto y vio que se trataba de Ritsu, su querido hermano menor. Sintiéndose aliviado, aquella llamada resultó ser de lo más conveniente.

—Me disculpas un momento —sin esperar respuesta, Mob se giró y le dio la espalda.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Mientras su amigo atendía el teléfono, y para darle algo más de privacidad, Teruki levantó la bandeja con las dos tazas ya vacías y el recipiente de galletas, y se marchó a la cocina. Allí, se mantuvo ocupado lavando la loza sucia en el fregadero, y sin querer, alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación. Según ésta, el menor de los Kageyama estaba preocupado porque su hermano mayor todavía no regresaba a casa. Teruki miró el reloj del microondas y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las once de la noche. Sin casi advertirlo, el tiempo se les había pasado volando.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era —escuchó a Shigeo explicarle a Ritsu—. Sí, así es, me encuentro con Hanazawa-kun en su apartamento. No, no es necesario que vengas por mí. Te lo agradezco, pero él ya se ha ofrecido acompañarme de regreso a casa. Dile a papá y a mamá que pronto estaré allí. Sí, de acuerdo, tendré cuidado. Adiós.

Tras despedirse de Ritsu, Mob cerró el celular y lo devolvió al bolsillo de su uniforme. Luego, regresó a su sitio en el sillón y esperó a que volviera Teruki. Mientras estaba solo, se llevó la mano a la boca y, con la yema de los dedos, se tocó levemente los labios, como si los descubriera por primera vez y solo ahora fuese consciente de que podían ser usados para besar.

Teruki ya había terminado de lavar los platos, pero aún no se decidía a salir de la cocina. Con las manos apoyadas sobre la encimera, cargó su cuerpo hacia adelante y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera entre sus hombros, como si un gran peso le impidiera levantarla. Cerró los ojos y exhaló e inhaló profundo, buscando el valor y la confianza en sí mismo que, de pronto, parecían haberlo abandonado. Una vez que pudo reunir suficiente para enfrentar lo que había hecho y, al mismo tiempo, fingir que nada había sucedido, Teruki volvió al living, donde su compañero aguardaba por él.

—Hanazawa-kun —Mob se levantó de su asiento tan pronto lo vio llegar—, si no te molesta, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa, como habíamos acordado. Ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

Su voz se oía cortés, como siempre, aunque fría cual témpano de hielo, muy distinta al tono amoroso que había usado recién, mientras hablaba con Ritsu.

—Oh, claro, es verdad —respondió Teruki, ocultando su decepción—. Disculpa que te mantuviera ocupado hasta tan tarde. Ven, pasa, mi habitación está por acá.

Teruki lo condujo por un estrecho pasillo, escasamente iluminado por la luz que alcanzaba a llegar de la sala, y abrió la segunda puerta a la derecha. Adentro estaba completamente oscuro.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
